Melodía para dos
by FreedomPower
Summary: AU Naruto no sabe lo que quiere hacer con su vida mientras el mundo de Hinata se ve amenazado cuando recibe una noticia preocupante. ¿Puede una melodía unir a dos personas? Primer Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: **Un accidente y un corazón roto.**

En una mañana de octubre un chico corría calle abajo por la ciudad de Konoha mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera. Otra vez iba a llegar tarde. Pero eso a su querida profesora no le importaba, lo único que le importaba a esa vieja demente era que tenía el poder de castigarlo por ello. Ya veía la cara de su abuelo al saber que una vez más había llegado tarde y que una vez más, él le juraba que esa sería la última vez que pasaría.

Naruto estaba en el último curso del instituto, y ese año se graduaría. Después del instituto no sabía qué quería hacer, al contrario de la mayoría de sus compañeros, que tenían una idea aproximada: Sakura iba a estudiar medicina, Sasuke quería montar una escuela de artes marciales, Sai quería estudiar arte… Pero nadie estaba en su misma situación, todas y al mismo tiempo ninguna asignatura le atraía.

Excepto la música. Le encantaba esa manera en la que sonaba una guitarra o los acordes de un piano combinada con una hermosa letra y una voz, que contaban una historia; pero no era lo suficientemente bueno. Había compuesto varias partituras, para guitarra, piano y teclado, pero nunca se lo había mostrado a nadie.

Por fin llegó al instituto, y corriendo por los pasillos llegó enfrente del aula en la que se supone que tendría que estar. Llamó tímidamente, y abrió la puerta.

-¿¡QUÉ HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR, NARUTO!?-su profesora le miraba con rabia por haber interrumpido la clase, y, ah, por volver a llegar tarde-

-Lo siento, profesora Kurenai, disculpe la tardanza -decía mientras miraba al suelo y se empezaba a sonrojar-.

-¡MÁS VALE QUE LO SIENTAS, PORQUE A LA PRÓXIMA LO PAGARÁS CARO! –probablemente alguien le lanzó un dardo tranquilizante o algo, porque en un instante cambió por completo su expresión enfadada a una de absoluta calma- Ahora siéntate, por favor.

-Sí, profesora.

El día transcurrió igual de aburrido y rutinario de siempre hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Estaba buscando a sus amigos y los encontró sentados en una mesa del exterior, y se dirigió hacia allí. Todos estaban extrañamente serios, y cuando llegó supo por qué.

-… En este año nos lo jugamos prácticamente todo, y no nos podemos dormir en los laureles-estaba diciendo Lee-. Hay que obtener buenas notas si queremos tener opciones. ¡Buenos días, Naruto!-le saludó cuando llegó- Ya me han dicho que has vuelto a llegar tarde.

-No ha sonado la alarma, y he tenido que venir corriendo. ¿Ya estás con eso de que tenemos que tener notas impecables?

-¡Es importante, y lo sabes!

- Yo lo único que sé es que me voy a ir a comer a otra parte como sigas así.

-Deberías prestar atención tú más que nadie, Naruto, porque no es que saques unas notazas…

-Vale, me voy. ¿Alguien se viene?

-Yo –dijo Shikamaru-. Me da pereza escuchar todo eso. Vamos a buscar a Hinata, no sé dónde se ha metido. Además, ha estado como ausente durante todo el día.

-Neji también ha desaparecido- dijo Tenten-. Y se le notaba preocupado por algo.

-Pues vamos a buscarlos-concluyó Naruto-.

Estuvieron buscando durante un buen rato, sin obtener resultado alguno. Cuando sonó el timbre, cada cual volvió a su clase con preocupación sobre el paradero de los Hyuuga.

Cuando llegó a la clase y se sentó, alguien le tocó el hombro. Se volvió, para descubrir que era Sakura.

-¿Los habéis encontrado?-Kiba estaba a su lado y Shino al otro.

-No, parece que se los ha tragado la tierra.

-Cuando terminen las clases los llamaremos.

_Mierda -_ se dijo Naruto-_ ¿Por qué no se nos ha ocurrido llamarles antes?_

-O-

Hinata estaba sentada bajo un árbol que se encontraba en una colina cerca del mar. Tenía la mirada perdida en las olas y una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

_-¿Por qué pasa esto? –_se decía a sí misma- _¿por qué a ella?_

Hanabi estaba en el hospital, había sufrido un accidente.

Cuando iban caminando hacia el instituto, Hanabi dijo que se le había olvidado algo en casa, ellos se ofrecieron a volver pero ella les dijo que se adelantaran, que ella iría. No vieron a la pequeña cuando el timbre sonó y prácticamente todos los alumnos ya habían llegado al instituto, ni en el almuerzo. Neji buscó a Hinata para preguntarle si la había visto y la encontró llorando, en la parte de atrás del instituto, y entre sollozos le explicó que mientras Hanabi venía al instituto, cruzando una calle, un coche no frenó y…

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el hospital, y cuando llegaron a urgencias allí estaba su padre con expresión triste, mientras les explicaba lo ocurrido. Hinata se tapó la cara con las manos y volvió a llorar cuando su padre les explicó que había sufrido daños importantes, y que los médicos no sabían si sobreviviría. El corazón de Hinata dolía. Dolía mucho. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Y notaba una presión en el pecho como si tuviera una plancha de hierro sobre este.

A Hinata se le escapó un gemido de angustia al recordarlo. Tras escuchar eso, no pudo aguantar más y echó a correr fuera del hospital a su lugar secreto, debajo de ese árbol donde los problemas parecían más pequeños. Apagó el móvil, y se echó a llorar, y lloró hasta que no había más lágrimas, aunque sí había más dolor. Si algo la pasara a su hermana…

De nuevo se le escapó un gemido. Si hubiera ido ella a por lo que se le había olvidado a su hermana, si no la hubiera dejado volver sola, ahora nada de esto estaría pasando. La presión en el pecho aumentó, y el dolor de su corazón no parecía que fuera a remitir.

Notó una presencia cerca de ella, pero no quería que nadie la viera así.

-¿Hinata? –dijo la persona con tono preocupado- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Ella no necesitaba volverse para saber quién era, había escuchado esa voz un millón de veces, y con lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a brotar, giró hacia su acompañante.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: **Una historia del pasado y una libreta extraviada.**

_-¿Hinata? –dijo la persona con tono preocupado- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Ella no necesitaba volverse para saber quién era, había escuchado esa voz un millón de veces, y con lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a brotar, giró hacia su acompañante._

-Hola, Sakura –susurró, dedicándole una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa-.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado debajo del árbol, y Hinata le explicó todo lo que le había pasado, entre lágrimas y sollozos. Sakura no le interrumpió en ningún momento. Cuando terminó de contarle lo que había sucedido, la cabeza de Hinata descansaba en el hombro de Sakura y su mano estaba entre las de ella. Tras unos minutos, Sakura decidió decirle lo que pensaba.

-Hinata, ella te necesita, pero te necesita allí contigo, no aquí.

-Pero no soporto estar allí, todos te miran con lástima, hasta los doctores te miran con tristeza. No soporto estar en la sala de espera sintiéndome impotente, mientras ella está sometiéndose a operaciones para poder sobrevivir. No soporto que ella esté pasando por esto por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa, tú no podías saber esto. Y puede que allí te sientas impotente, pero aquí también, ¿no es cierto?-ella asintió-. Vamos al hospital, estaré a tu lado.

-Sakura... –susurró conmovida por el gesto de ella-.

Ella le ayudó a levantarse, ya que a Hinata le temblaban las manos y las piernas. Se encaminaron hacia el hospital, pero una mochila quedó olvidada bajo el árbol.

-Es un sitio muy bonito. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

-Cuando mi madre murió –empezó a explicarle mientras iban hacia el hospital- me sentía rota, y me encerré en mi habitación y nadie conseguía hacerme salir. No hablaba con nadie y sentía cómo mi vida se desplomaba. Un día mientras yo estaba tumbada compadeciéndome de mí misma Hanabi entró a mi habitación y se tumbó a mi lado. Me preguntó si es que ya no le quería, si es que ya no me importaban ni ella ni papá ni Neji. Yo me giré hacia ella para decirle que no era cierto, pero cuando le vi la cara tenía las mejillas húmedas. Lloraba. Vi dolor en sus ojos. Y la abracé y le dije que le quería, que me importaba mucho y que era la persona que más me importaba en el mundo. Entonces ella me miró y me dijo que mamá le había dicho exactamente lo mismo, pero que, según le había dicho mi padre se había ido de viaje y tardaría en volver. Me preguntó si estaba así porque mamá se había ido de viaje. Yo empecé a llorar y la abracé más fuerte. Esa misma tarde la llevé de paseo. Le expliqué que nuestra madre no se había ido de viaje, que simplemente se había ido, y que no iba a volver. No podía dejar que viviera en una mentira pensando que ella iba a volver, aunque sabía que la verdad le haría daño. Pero a la larga la mentira le haría más daño aún. Al final llegamos a este lugar, y nos tumbamos. Ella me empezó a preguntar cosas de cuando ella era pequeña o de mi madre. Desde entonces ese es como nuestro escondite secreto. Cuando mi madre murió fui yo la que se derrumbó y fue Hanabi la que me ayudó a salir del dolor. Yo tenía nueve años. Hanabi tenía cinco. Yo siempre he sido la más frágil de las dos. Se supone que yo debía ser la fuerte, la que le sirviera de pilar a mi hermana. Pero fue al contrario. Siempre es al contrario. Desde aquel momento me prometí a mí misma que a partir de entonces, yo sería la que le apoyara, la que le dijera que todo estaba bien, la que le protegería. Que yo sería su pilar. Su soporte. Que todas aquellas cosas que hacía mi madre como cantarle canciones y leerle, las haría yo- se detuvo en lo que decía y miró a Sakura a los ojos-. No sé qué voy a hacer, lo único que pasa por mi cabeza son recuerdos con ella.

-Estará bien, Hinata. Tú misma lo has dicho, ella es fuerte, no se va a ir sin luchar-habían llegado al hospital, y preguntaron en recepción si seguía en la sala de operaciones. La mujer que les atendió les dijo que se encontraba en una habitación. Tras decirle el número de la habitación las dos empezaron a recorrer los pasillos de las plantas. Cuando llegaron enfrente de la habitación, la morena temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sakura le cogió la mano para darle fuerzas, y Hinata intentó sonreír, aunque sólo consiguió una mueca. Atravesaron la puerta.

-0-

Las olas rompían contra las rocas cerca de la pequeña colina verde en la que un árbol solitario dominaba toda la colina, como si fuera el dueño de todo aquello. Un chico de pelo dorado con una bandolera se encontraba paseando por allí al atardecer. Le encantaba ese lugar, era su lugar favorito en toda Konoha. Pero lo que más le gustaba era sentarse debajo de aquel gran árbol, y componer algo. Pero eran partituras sin letra, no se le daba bien la parte de escribir una bonita letra.

Cuando llegó bajo el árbol, su pie dio con algo. Miró a ver qué era, y se encontró con una mochila de color añil. La recogió, pero estaba abierta y algo cayó sobre la hierba. Era una libreta con las tapas de color zafiro. Había caído abierta, y no pudo evitar leer unas frases del interior. "Parece un poema" se dijo el chico. Era bastante bueno, tanto que podía haber sido perfectamente la letra de alguna canción, o algún poema famoso.

La ojeó un poco, y se dio cuenta que también contenía algunos dibujos de animales, paisajes, personas, ángeles, y muchos más. Hasta estaba aquella colina. Y alguien estaba tumbado boca abajo. Levantó la vista del cuaderno, y la el paisaje que presenciaban sus ojos era muy parecido al que había en la libreta. Siguió mirando los dibujos. Estaban muy bien hechos, pero tenían algunos errores, no como los de Sai, aunque se notaba que le habían dedicado muchas horas, y todos y cada uno de ellos estaban hechos muy cuidados. Miró a ver si por algún lado venía un nombre o una dirección en la libreta o en la mochila, pero no encontró nada.

Miró la hora. Se le estaba haciendo tarde. Metió la libreta en la mochila añil y arrancó una hoja de un cuaderno que tenía en la bandolera. Apuntó su número de teléfono, añadiendo un pequeño mensaje que decía que había encontrado una mochila, y que llamaran si se la habían dejado allí. La pinchó en una rama baja, y emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa con su abuelo.

¡Hola! espero que os esté gustando la historia, no estaba muy segura de si era una buena idea el empezar a publicar historias aquí, la verdad me daba un poco de miedo, es la primera historia que escribo (que enseño a gente que no conozco personalmente) y no las tenía todas conmigo, y también es la primera que (por lo menos) quiero terminar y no dejar a medias. Igual he tardado un poco en terminar el capítulo, pero no tenía el ordenador para escribir, y es un poco difícil subir un capítulo si aún no lo has escrito. Bueno, pues lo dicho, que espero que os esté gustando y me gustaría que me dejarais un rewiew para saber qué os parece y qué puedo mejorar a la hora de escribir. ¡Sayonara!


End file.
